Battle of Thou Trenchcoat
by Master of Air
Summary: One Shot A strange man named Li challanges Seto Kaiba to a battle, but not of deul monsters, of gravity defying trenchcoats!


_**The Battle of Gravity Defying Trenchcoats **_

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his large office, occasionally sliding the mouse back and forth, as he was quite bored, so it seemed. He sighed heavily and rose from his desk. He walked around it and stood in front, looking down at it. Suddenly the door burst open and a dash of brown flew in. The wizzing figure stopped in front of Kaiba.

" Hellllllooooooo, Kaiba!" The boy said, he was tall, but not as tall as Kaiba and had short brown hair. Kaiba scowled.

" Who are you, how did you get in here, leave little boy." Kaiba said, he looked towards the open door. " GUARDS!" He yelled.

The man laughed maniacally. " Do not heed them! I took care of those lackies, your treeness!" He said. Kaiba looked thourghly confused.

" Ah, I see. You want a duel. Prepare to los--" He was cut off, by the sudden freakish giggeling of the man. Slowly he started to laugh even louder.

He stopped suddenly, and looked at Kaiba. " I challenge you, Kaiba-tree, but not at a game of duel monsters, " He cleared his throat.

" A DUEL OF GRAVITY DEFYING TRENCHCOATS!" Kaiba stared.

" What are you talking about..." He asked. The man grinned and pulled out of his pocket a clipboard.

" I am glad you asked that! For, I, Li, will demonstrate." Li quickly read off the clipboard in a Ghandi accent and whipped out a guitar case.

" Are you going to hit me with your guitar case?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

" No, no, silly tree-man...but I could, if you want!" Li brought the guitar up and went to throw it at him. Kaiba having nothing else but a deck of cards for a weapon, took his cards and brought then up in front of him, as if to sheild him.

" HA HA HA, You fool, you will never defeat me that way!" Li yelled, dangeling the guitar case, dangerously.

Kaiba took his blue eyes white dragon card and threw at Li. Li caught it in mid-air.

" Come on, Kaiba, you are not Duke, you can't hurt me by throwing dice...or cards in your case." Li, instead of taking the blue eyes white dragon card, threw it back at him. Kaiba caught it and placed it back in his deck. He stood up, angrily.

" This is ridiculous! Leave me alone, you incompitant!" Kaiba yelled.

" Not so fast, first we must have the contest." Li demanded. Kaiba pursed his lips.

" I already said I would duel you, although, you have no chance whatsoever." Kaiba said, confidentley. Li snickered at this.

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! It is a duel of gravity defying trenchcoats. Do you except my challange?" He asked. Kaiba looked at him with great confusion.

" Fine." He finally said.

" THAT"S WONDEFUL! Now wait, whilst I put on my GRAVITY DEFYING TRENCHCOAT!" Li whipped out a bright pink trenchcoat, he tugged it on and magically pulled out a full length mirror from his breif case and examined himself.

He stared in shock.

" What? You relized you look like an idiot?" Kaiba asked with a satisfying smirk.

" No...it's just that...I'M SO SEXY!" He purred to his relfection. Kaiba went to grab his cellphone, he pulled it out and it was strikingly similar to a blue eyes white dragon. First the blue eyes white dragon jet...now this.

Li stood in front of Kaiba. " Whatcha doin'?" He asked, Kaiba shut his phone.

" Nothing...now let's get on with this ridiculous 'duel'." He urged. Li agreed and skipped past Kaiba over to the big window that was behind his desk. Li pushed it open and looked down.

" You sure like heights, don't you, tree-boy?"

" Stop calling me that."

" Fuh-ine" Li stuck his tounge out. " See those cupes of water down there?" He asked. Kaiba looked down and nodded.

" So what?" He asked.

" JUMP!" Li yelled abrubtly and pushing Kaiba off the ledge. Kaiba went plummeting down towards the ground, he started to scream like a little school girl. Kaiba was sure he was going to die, but then suddenly he was floating, and it wasn't becuase he was magic, oh no, it was becuase his great and all-powerful trench-coat was lifting into the air, preventing him from a horrible death. Kaiba looked around surprised and in shock. He knew these gravity defying trench coats would come in handy some day.

" Beautiful view, isn't it?" Li sang from beside Kaiba. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he looked beside himself and saw Li in his pink trenchcoat flapping his wings like a maniac. Apparently he was being suspended in the air by his trenchcoat.

" Oh dear, looks like the ground is coming closer, GET READY FOR A LANDING!" Li yelled and pulled a pair of flight pilots' goggles out of his pocket, he adjusted them on his face and put his arms out in front of him, in a super-man position.

" Landi--" But Kaiba couldn't question, becuase the wind supporting his trenchcoat gave out and he fell into the ground face first. People crowded around to get a good look, becuase people are like that. Li floated down gracefully, while singing the 'Meow Mix' theme song. Li saw Kaiba and pushed past people so he could get a look too. He crouched down over Kaiba and poked him.

" WAKE UP, SUNSHINE, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!" He screamed in Kaibas' ear. Kaiba murmmered something, that sounded like ' wait until my limbs move in the right direction, then I'm going to kill you.." Li shrugged and hopped away happily.

" He should have bought a _pink_ trenchoat!" He started to laugh maniacally until he came into a rather harsh coughing fit.

------

Hmm...that was odd

what the heck was I smoking when I wrote this? lo, Reveiw please! Kaiba's is, I suppose OOC, but that's for comedic purposes..lol


End file.
